1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel pulling and transporting devices and more particularly pertains to a new wheel pulling and transporting device for facilitating removal of a flat tire and positioning of a replacement tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheel pulling and transporting devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow for a tire and a rim to be easily rotated so that the rim lines up with studs on a wheel hub. Additionally, the device may have arm that are pivotal to permit a more compact storage of the device.